Da Roma e Giovane
by Eternita14
Summary: A classic story, Romeo and Juliet, set in modern IS. Give this a fair chance.
1. Thoughts and Preparations

Da Roma e Giovane

Chapter 1: Thoughts and Preparations

I finally got something I could work with on this story. We'll see how it goes. Yes, the prologue was necessary to give you a little background on why this is happening.

This is my first actual non humorous fiction. I hope you like this one as much as my others.

Disclaimer is on my profile page.

* * *

**Jude** sat curled up on the lobby's large red sofa, guitar in hand, as always. She was dreading the party that was happening in a mere two hours. Her reluctance to attend was surpassed be her obligation to her company and her music. 

People fluttered around her some running through with stacks of files other with lights and other complicated looking devices. She rested her chin on her hand as she watched the nameless faces that traveled passed her. Many of them were tense but they kept a smile in place.

Darius and the G-major staff spent weeks planning the annual celebration. This being Jude's first year under contract and her first major industry party, she had no idea what to expect. Only eighteen, she felt she should do as she's told... when she wanted. But going to this affair was going to be helpful to her career, specially when her first album was due for release.

Oddly thoughts of a man entered her mind. He had dark spiky hair and the most beautiful blue eyes she'd ever seen. He looked so familiar but she couldn't place him. She knew she had seen that face before and felt an unusual twist of hatred in her stomach when she thought about this mystery man more. But thinking about his eyes brought surprising tenderness to her.

"Jude," she blinked away her daydream to focus on Sadie, who looked more frazzled than usual. "Why are you sitting here? You need to get ready before your late, I'm not taking the blame with Darius," Her voice climbed two octaves with the stress she couldn't hide.

Jude sighed, "okay, okay." She held her hands up in surrender, Sadie was not the person you wanted to argue with, especially now. "Just let me put this-" she motioned to her guitar- "away and I'll be right there." Sadie gave a satisfied nod before walking at breakneck speed to yell at the caterers who set up the tables in the wrong place.

With another heavy sigh, Jude lumbered to her feet and went in the general direction her sister had gone. She felt all of the excitement for the other around her but it didn't seem to have any effect on her mood. She still felt- knew- something was missing, she only wished she knew what it was that she was lacking.

* * *

**Sitting** on the roof, Tommy was staring up at the few clouds that strolled through his line of vision. He couldn't think about them, his mind was too full of thoughts of Angie. She was the only person to turn away his affections as if he were a leper. 

Her constant rejections had his mind swirling with incredulity. He was the flagship artist of his record label. Millions upon millions of girl would kill for thirty seconds of his attention. He was willing to give her all of his attention, buy her anything her heart desired, do whatever necessary to make her happy.

He was too blind to see that she didn't have a heart, it was lost long ago. That happiness meant nothing to her. She was living without the one her heart desired.

"Tom, there you are," Tom didn't even acknowledge the speaker. He kept his gaze steady on the sky as a presence moved closer to him. "Tom," he was nudged in the shoulder. "You with me?" With an eye roll her turned to see his friend staring back at him. "Oh, so _that's _where your mind was."

His glare being unsuccessful he shook his head and tried to get lost in his thoughts again. "Tom you've got to stay with me." Kwest's voice pushed away any chance Tommy had of losing himself.

"What's so damned important that you had to come all the way up here to bug me?" He was not taking any interruptions lightly at the moment.

"We don't have a lot of time before it starts," Kwest's voice was filled with unknown urgency. But Tommy knew what his tone meant. Where ever Kwest wanted to go there was going to be a lot of women and he had a possibility to get _something_.

"Before what starts?" If Kwest ever heard enthusiasm, that wasn't it.

"Only the biggest party of the year!" His face looked like one of a kid in a candy store. Tommy couldn't understand why there was a party that he didn't know about. Everyone wanted him to make an appearance at their events. He made them that much better.

Kwest saw Tommy's look of confusion and explained. "G-major's annual party is tonight, we have to go. Before you even go there, I know someone that can get us in." he was shocked by Kwest willingness to go to a G-major affair, no one here was even allowed to think about G-major without consequence.

"Ric would kill us if he knew we went to that party tonight. Not to mention Darius would have our heads if he saw us there." Tommy never heard such an idiotic idea in his life. And he's done some stupid things in the past few years.

"That's the beauty of it. This years theme is masquerade, no one will recognize us in the costumes I picked out." Kwest knew Tom wouldn't be able to argue for long. This was going to be easier than a drunk groupie at the end of a concert.

"I don't know if I should do this. Ric is already pissed at me for that tabloid story last week, I want to keep my job here for awhile longer." Toms excuse sounded fake even to him. He was always ready to go out and raise a little hell but Angie plagued his mind. Even when he tried to shake her from his mind she stuck in there all the more.

"Since when is Tommy Q afraid of a little danger?" Tom glared at his friend when he said that. No one ever thought him a coward and he wouldn't stand for that.

"I'm not a afraid. I just have a lot on my mind and I don't need anymore to think about right now." Truth, but he really did want to go a lose himself, mainly in a woman. He leaned his head back against the cool brick wall and waited to hear Kwest's next explanation of why he should go.

"That's why you need to get out and forget your problems for a night. The Angie situation is not going to change, just move on. There's going to be tons of single girls there tonight. You'll get some of your frustrations out." Kwest smiled as Tom looked over at him almost furious at his words. He knew that he would have Angie, eventually. It would just take time for her to get over Antonio's death and he was more than willing to comfort her in her time of need.

He knew that she would grow fond of him. See how caring he is and that he's not a total jackass as people perceive him to be. In time he knew that she would grow to love him and he would be complete emotionally and financially.

"I'm getting somewhere with Angie, so just shut up about her." Kwest looked at Tom skeptically as he said that. He knew that nothing was happening between Tom and Angie. She wouldn't be sulky one day then throwing herself at him the next.

"Sure you are," his dry tone didn't escape Tom. "So use this as a way to make her jealous. Having groups of women all over you might help you get through to her. You know, the whole don't know what you've got till it's gone kinda thing." Kwest hoped his blatant lies would convince Tom to come with him. By the bright look on his face, Kwest knew he had gotten through to him.

Tom let out a long drawn out sigh, then got to his feet. "Well, what are you waiting for? We're going to be late." Kwest shot up from his spot on the ground and spoke quickly.

"This is great and I promise you won't regret coming with me." His smiled stretched across his face, and Tommy thought he was much too happy to be going to this.

_Audric's going to kill me, _Tommy thought as he followed Kwest back into the studio.

* * *

**"Sadie**, I'm not wearing this! I've never seen anything so ridiculous, I look like a hooker." Jude scanned over her appearance with disgust. The low cut red halter and matching red leather miniskirt flattered her figure but she was uncomfortable. She never dressed like this. 

"Hooker Chic is the hottest style there is right now," Sadie replied with surprising seriousness in her voice. Jude's eyes widened in shock at her sisters statement.

"You know I'm not buying that, right?" If Sadie thinks she's falling for her ruse, she has severely gone off the deep end. "Is there anything else for me to try on? Because I'm seriously not wearing this." Jude managed to say through clenched teeth.

Sadie sighed and handed Jude another outfit. "Jude, you want to make an impact when you enter that room, that costume will do it."

"Impact? You want them to think I'm a prostitute? What exactly am I supposed to be in this outfit? I'm not too clear on that." She peaked around the screen to see Sadie's reaction to her questions.

She received a glare before Sadie answered. "You're supposed to be a devil, I just didn't give you the rest of it yet." She said exasperated. Jude rolled her eyes before disappearing behind the screen again.

In her opinion it wasn't much better that the first. It was still low cut in the front but worse, this time it was leather, at least she got to wear pants. Even thought they, too, were black leather. "Okay, so what am I supposed to be now? This one doesn't make sense to me either."

"You don't have the whole thing on yet so wait for me to get the rest." Sadie's frustration with her sisters attitude was growing immensely. She shoved the accessories at Jude and stalked out of the room so she didn't have to hear the complaints that would undoubtedly start up the minute she realized what her costume was.

"It's either this one or the other one you tried on. There's nothing else for you. Live with it." Sadie shouted back when she was a good twenty feet from her sister.

Jude sat there appalled at her choices for wardrobe tonight. She looked down at the current outfit then over at her 'hooker chic' ensemble. There was no choice she had to go with what she was wearing, this way she got to cover her legs. Plus there was a little jacket, it was sheer but it helped conceal more of her skin.

Sighing she got up and walked over to get her hair and makeup done. When Sadie walked by she hid her pout and flashed her a pretty smile Portia had taught her for public appearances.

_Speak of the devil, _thought Jude when she saw Portia come in to check on her progress. She knew that she had something to do with the costume. "Something the matter Jude?" She asked with genuine concern. Jude always liked her, she had something about her that made Jude feel better about any situation.

"I'm just nervous about tonight. What should I anticipate happening at this shindig?" Jude, for some reason, couldn't stop using words she heard from Jamie. Whenever she said them everyone looked at her like a dork. And right now Portia was looking at her as if she was.

A teasing smile played across her lips, "'shindig'?" Jude blushed in response and hid her face from view. "Just don't say that around Darius, this is an extravaganza to him," she rolled her eyes just thinking about her brother.

"What to expect," she mused. "Well, lots of photographers and are you performing tonight?" Jude nodded to confirm, she didn't want to ruin Portia's train of though. "So you'll go into a studio A to warm up, about thirty minutes before you go on," Portia continued to think through what to tell Jude. "And you'll have lots of drunk assholes bothering you, especially in that outfit, but stay with SME and you should be fine."

Jude watched as Portia ran everything through her mind to make sure she covered all the bases. "Oh yeah. And you're going to see a whole different Darius, he gets a little more flamboyant that... ever."

"Uh..." Jude didn't know how to respond to that. A flamboyant Darius. A part of her was dying to see just what that meant and another part was petrified at how it would correlate to her. "Thanks," was all she could say. She wasn't sure if she was thanking her for going through her expectations of letting her know to stay away from Darius. She thought maybe it was both. Yep definitely both.

When she was finished she followed Portia, who changed into her Egyptian Queen costume, to where Sadie was posted. Sadie ended up being a devil, and Jude found it fitting. Sadie was busy talking to one of the V.P.'s and Jude knew better than to interrupt them. Even when she knew this had nothing to do with business.

Jude wandered around until she found her band, of course they were by the food table. "Dude, finally. We looked all over for you," Spied said before stuffing his mouth with more crackers with stuff on top that Jude didn't want to know what it was.

"Really how long did it take you to notice that I wasn't here and by here I mean this table, before you gave up your search?" She asked with disdain. She didn't actually feel the way she sounded she just wanted to watch them squirm.

"Uh...um..." She smiled at Spied and hugged him, she hadn't seen him all day and surprisingly she missed him and Wally and Kyle too.

Just when she was going to speak to them again she was interrupted by... she didn't recognize this person actually. "Jude start warming up. Your on after Mason."

Jude acknowledged what this person had said and turned to her band. "Lets go guys, before we run into Darius." She turned and strode off to prepare for her set.

* * *

Please tell me you recognize the story line. There will be a lot of twists in it though, so don't really expect anything. 

Review please. Tell me if I should keep posting. I'm going to keep going but if you don't like it, I'm not going to publish it.

Thanks, Eternita14. I'm an awesome nerd. Keeping up the Tommy Torture since 6/10/07.


	2. Party

Da Roma e Giovane

Chapter 2: Party

I'm glad that most of you knew the story, I didn't think I could have made it anymore obvious. But this is me and I tend to think thing that make sense in my head and no where else. So yes, it's Romeo and Juliet. I dropped the prologue and I'm probably going to keep it that way.

Disclaimer is on my profile page.

* * *

**Tommy** stood around the corner from G-major, drumming his fingers against his arm in exasperation. Kwest had been on the phone for the last ten minutes trying to find out where he could get in. 

"Yeah, I know," he heard Kwest say for the thousandth time in as may minutes. "Okay... five minutes? See you there," he snapped his phone shut and turned to Tom. "I've found our way in," was all he said before he turned a strode down the street, a confident swagger overtook his usual gait. He groaned before shoving off of the wall he was leaning against to follow his irrational, and for the moment he used this term loosely, friend.

Tom's irritation hadn't dissolved any as he followed that guy, Kwest's new name for the night, to the back entrance. "We have to go in the back way?" He was appalled that he couldn't use the front and be seen by everyone but that could -would- end badly for him. His pride would have to endure that hit.

Kwest seemed to do a secret knock on the door that Tom found stupid, but he wasn't about to say anything now. He waited too long to get into this party; his first G-major party. He wondered if it would be anything like the parties Mills Production had. But the description he got about Darius from, what was their name? Well, he knew Darius liked everything big and splashy.

The door creaked open and Tom moved the mask down to hide his face. Well, more like cover around his eyes, he was too stubborn to conceal his whole glorious face. He wondered who Kwests' contacts were, contacts because he saw three guys at the door when he entered.

From where he was he saw a stage set up in front of the dance floor. Lights twirled over the people moving to the rhythm of the music. Many wore costumes that sparkled in the light, maybe sparkled a little too much. The guests here seemed to like their alcohol as much as they liked to stand out, he'd never seen anyone this drunk at one of Ric's parties. But Ric limited every guest to two drinks, so you could say those parties weren't really fun.

Kwest disappeared, probably looking for a sandwich. He scanned the crowd looking for... something, he wasn't sure if he should even be looking around like he was. The more suspicious he looked the more likely he would be caught. But where was the fun in playing it safe?

He strolled over to the bar and got himself a drink. He relished at the familiar feel of the liquor running down his throat. Forget women, he could just get drunk, for free. But before him was a blond beauty that he couldn't tear his gaze away from.

He grabbed the arm of a passerby and asked if her knew who the ravishing blond was. He received a uninterested shrug before the man disengaged his arm and when on his way. Frustrated, he turned his attention back to the lovely girl only to see her practically surrounded by people. He was barely able to spot the eared headband above a womans shoulder.

His luck changed and the crowd parted, only enough to see her gorgeous face once more. A boy, and yes, he was a boy compared to Tommy, was trying to speak to her but it was obvious that her mind was anywhere but with that guy.

Suddenly she looked up and locked gazes with him.There was no match to her loveliness in his eyes.

He saw a flash of recognition as he watched her with intense interest. Her lips parted and he saw it as an irresistible invitation. A single taste of her would satisfy him for the rest of his existence. Tommy couldn't resist the urge to go to her now. His feet moved of their own accord, each step brought him a little closer to paradise.

The images of doing just that swirled through his mind. Clearing his head he looked back to see she was gone. His eyes scanned the room for a few desperate moments before he found her sitting at a table, no more than ten feet away from him, with that fool harassing her.

This is exactly what he wanted, to be someone she could turn to for help.

* * *

**Jude** stood in the center of the room getting ready for her performance. She knew she would be performing a new song tonight but the song she was going to sing was so intimate to her. But the feeling that the right person would hear it made it a little less stressful. 

She had sat down for a moment to readjust her boot before finishing. She had put on the rest of her costume, the black headband had ears on top and the jacket... ugh, don't get her started on the jacket. It had a spiderweb design and the sleeves were attached to the body of the jacket to look like she had wings.

And SME could do nothing but stare at her.

She couldn't believe that Sadie had made her a bat. A bat! It couldn't have been something better? Anything better. A black cat would've been more acceptable, at least she would have been bad luck to all those who's path she crossed. Jude started down at the small black mask that had to accompany to rest of the train wreck costume.

Feeling their eyes wander over her body she was on the edge of breaking down and slapping them. "Spied enough!" She yelled as his eyes stayed glued to the excessive amount of visible cleavage. She'd turn around but that would only give them a better view of her backside. The pants were very form fitting. "Vincent!" That got his attention, he moved his gaze up and glared at her. He was about to complain but the door opened and Darius walked in.

Darius wore a toga looking thing that made him act like he was a Greek god. "Jude, I need you out here, there is someone you need to meet." She nodded and turned to grab her mask. When he could no longer see her face she rolled her eyes. When she faced him again he was smiling and motioned for her to come over.

Jude walked out of the door, leaving her band behind, and followed Darius over to a group of people in decadent clothing. She was about to put her mask on when her boss stopped her with a shake of his head. She twirled the elastic around her wrist and wore it as a bracelet until she was 'allowed' to wear it on her face.

"Jude, this is my nephew Shay." She knew why she had just been introduced to this guy and she wanted nothing to do with it.

Jude put on the smile she felt she was using too much and spoke softly, hopefully he liked to be around vocal girls. He spoke to her but her mind was elsewhere, that is until she felt a pair of eyes boring into her. She looked up to be met by those same blue eyes that she dreamt of earlier that very day.

Her breath hitched as she stared back. A hand came down on the nape of her neck at she blinked up to see the group she was with all wearing concerned expressions. "Jude, you okay?"

"Fine," she said hurriedly. She composed herself then spoke again, "I'm fine, I just need to get ready for my set." She brushed a few stray locks from her face and excused herself. Slinking through the dense crowd she made it to a table where she felt she had enough distance from herself and Shay. She was afraid to look up. He could still be watching her. Jude didn't want to get lost in those eyes again, even though she craved the electric feeling it gave her.

She plopped down on a chair a breathed a sigh of relief. What she wouldn't give to be home and in her bed for once. She felt she was the opposite of people her own age. They would have been in heaven to be at this party. She would be in heaven to be at home in front of the TV, wearing her pajama pants covered with all the little blue and green polka dots. She'd felt like she...

"How I would love to see you without that costume on. But of course you couldn't wear anything else, not that you'd want to. Not with me around." Jude knew who the pervert was before she glanced up at him. She started laughing without humor. _Where is SME when you need them? _She tried to focus on something -anything!- that wasn't Shay and his too smooth, she scoffed in her mind at that, ways.

"May I have this dance?" A seductive voice said behind her.

"Do you mind I was speaking to this..." she cut him off by answering the man who'd asked her to dance. She didn't see who it was she just clutched onto the proffered and hastily got up and allowed herself to be lead to the dance floor. All the while she felt a warmth spread through her, starting from her hand, the one that held onto her savior's, and moved outward.

He turned to face her and she felt his firm grip on her waist and welcomed it. When she felt the warmth threading through her, she had a feeling that this was the man with the electric gaze. Earlier she wondered what it would be like to touch him, just a innocent touch like this, to see if all of him gave off the same level of energy.

She felt a pang jitteriness, looking up into his eyes this close, she felt, could change a girl. "What's with the nervousness, Big Eyes?" He asked as he glided her around the dance floor.

"Nervous? Who's nervous?" Her voice was too high, she sounded like a cartoon rodent. His masculine chuckle sifted through all the chaos around them. She was going to look up at his face for the first time, her breathing grew shallow just by the thought. Now she wasn't so sure if she could -should.

Before she had a chance to make up her mind he cupped her chin and gently moved her head so she was eye-to-eye with him. There was a teemingness of an unknown emotion in his blue orbs as he gazed down at her. She wanted to melt into him, just with that one look.

* * *

**Trying **to be as stealthy as humanly possible Tommy moved his Big Eyes, towards the edge of the floor and hopefully there was a door that led to somewhere private. Lady Luck was on his side tonight, there was a small alcove in an unoccupied part of the building. Not as private as he would of preferred, but it was something. 

He ushered the gorgeous girl to his right out of the pandemonium. Tom lead her to the space he had previously chosen. Once there he didn't waste time, her lips were far too tantalizing for him to go on without a simple taste. Okay, so it wasn't so simple. He devoured her the moment she let him. It was like she couldn't control herself either.

Tom was getting close to deepening the kiss when he was interrupted by a blond woman dressed like a devil. She was a devil for ruin this wondrous kiss. She grabbed Big Eyes by the arm and pulled her away before she had a chance to protest. And protest she would've. He felt what she brought and wanted more. He was wrong when he said he would be satisfied with one kiss. No, he need millions, he needed all of her.

He went to follow but she and The Red Devil vanished in the swarms of drunken party goers. His eyes continuously roved over the crowds looking for her. The assemblage began to buzz with excitement as the lights dimmed and the stage filled with smoke.

He looked around at the walls to see all the awards that hung proudly, egotistically. He would give it a few minutes before he started his search again. She couldn't have gone too far, maybe if he waited long enough she would come back to him. He kept his thoughts hopeful.

There was a voice coming through the numerous speakers announcing something. He didn't catch the words for he was to absorbed with getting to know his surroundings and looking for that beauty. Why didn't he get her name? He looked towards the stage to see a girl, his girl, striding towards the microphone. He saw a sigh behind her flash a name. He guessed it was her name, who's else could it be?

His mind was going a thousand miles a second, this was Jude Harrison, he loved the sound of her name. But she's a G-major star? That can't be the same girl he was just with. But he knew the curves of her body were the same, from this distance. He'd felt them with him hand, his body. Those pouty pink lips were the soft one's he just kissed. The mask did little to cover the beauty of her eyes.

He watch in fascination as she grabbed the mic and spoke. It was the first time he really heard her voice. Not a simple one word answer and he prayed she didn't really sound like a cartoon bird. Her smiled brightened the room dramatically, she waited for the crowd to quiet a bit.

"So, I have a new song that I would like to sing for you, it's called 'Your Eyes'." Her voice was as beautiful as she was. He was going to hear her sing for the first time. He never even heard of her and he didn't know what to expect as far as her voice was concerned.

He watched as one of her band mates came closer to her. Too close if you ask him. He never liked to feel jealous, over anyone. But he knew that she was his and nothing was going to change that. Not even being told not to see her again, for she was Darius' star. _Its not that hard to find another record label_, he thought. But was he going to risk his whole career for a girl he hasn't even known an hour?

_Your eyes are holding up the sky  
Your eyes make me weak, I don't know why  
Baby, your eyes make me scared to tell the truth  
I thought my heart was bullet-proof  
Now I'm dancing on the roof  
And everybody knows I'm into you_

Listening to those word, he somehow knew they were for him. So risk it or play it safe? Yes, he was was always a thrill seeker and this could be his biggest one every. It was to be the best, he was sure. She was becoming his everything. He would find a way to keep his girl and his record contract with Mills Production. He was Tom Quincy, he could work anythinng out. A twinge of uncertainty went through him as he looked up at Jude.

* * *

Song: Your Eyes by Alexz Johnson

So's you know I do hint about my other stories in the ones that are already published. It makes it so much more fun for me.

Review please!

Thanks, Eternita14. I'm an awesome nerd! Keeping up the Tommy Torture since 6/10/07.


	3. Vows in the Moonlight

Da Roma e Giovane

Chapter 3: Vows in the Moonlight

Yeah, I'm taking forever, deal with it! Kidding. At least it's a long chapter.

Disclaimer is on my profile page.

* * *

**Eyes **scanning the crowd, she spotted her Don Juan. His mouth hung open in awe as the music spilled from her. She did her best to sing to the rest of the crowd but she kept coming back to him. Her heart pounded in anticipation of being near him again. His kiss stirred the embers of her passion into a full-blown flame. His electric touch seemed to start her heart, making it beat for only him. 

A smile kept betraying her as her focus once again strayed to the man watching in amazement. His face went from admiration to determination as he concentrated on something. She blinked and turned back to the rest of the crowd. They all seemed unaware of how she kept singing to a single person. She never thought she was that great of a performer, to where she could include everyone while focusing on one.

With her song finished and after the band took a bow, she smiled and waved as she had her picture. The flashing leaving her momentarily blind. Spied was being a gentleman or so she thought. As he helped her off of the stage his hand wandered a little too far south. She used a warning tone as she said his name, he just smiled at her and kept his hand in place. That is, until she slapped him and he gave a sheepish look. The cameras caught him being hit by Jude and how he winced in pain.

"Serves you right," she said as she noticed the eyes watching them. Hopefully this display would stop some of the rumors that she was involved with Spiederman. The thought was laughable, her and little Vinny boy. But it might do the opposite, with her luck it would be the latter.

Jude went to get a drink when she was pulled aside by Portia and told to fix her hair and makeup. _Do I really look that crappy? _She hoped she didn't look horrible when she was with Don Juan. She stepped into the room and saw that he hair was a little mussed but nothing like she thought she'd see. It probably happened when she hit Spied and publicly humiliated him. So, it was well worth it.

"Jude there you are," she jumped at her name. People need to stop sneaking up on her. Her heart can't take much more.

"What do you want, Sadie?"

"You need to get out there. You've got reporter asking for you," She sounded happy about all the press her sister was receiving. Jude turned and gave her a sarcastic excited look before turning back to reapply her lip gloss.

"I'll be out in a few, okay?" She didn't look to she what Sadie did, she could care less right now. Jude only wanted to see that man again.

She spoke to the press for what seemed like hours. They all asked the same damn questions as the last time she was interviewed. How is your album coming? Is there anything going on between you and your lead guitarist? Why did you go blonde? Do you have plans to tour with Shay?

She did get a new question though. Are you a bat? She rolled her eyes mentally when she heard that.

She tried her best not to cringe when she heard 'Shay'. Who magically appeared next to her and spoke briefly to the inane reporters. His arm came up and wrapped around her shoulders whilst he conversed to a man from _Talk National_.

Movements discreet she tried to get Shay to remove his arm from her but as usual she had no luck with it. Shay kept his hand where it was as he took her over to a group of people that she _needed _to meet. Why didn't they just hold a huge party and introduce her to the world. Why not make introductions to the Prime Minister, Queen of England, President of the U.S., Santa Claus? At least she have some interest, Santa was her childhood hero.

Finally released from Shay's grasp she moved over next to Sadie and gave a sigh of relief. At one point she tried to sneak away but Darius caught her and started talking to her and got everyone involved. Fabulous!

Since she couldn't get away from these people she might as well see if her sister knows who this mystery man is. "Sades, who's that guy over there?" She pointed to the man in the black cape and mask talking to another man dressed like a cowboy. He glanced up at her and gave her a half smile. Even that little look made her want to melt.

"Who?" Jude pointed again and waited for Sadie's answer. Her mouth opened in shock as if she wasn't seeing things clearly. "What's he doing here?" Her voice was laced with anger and worry. Jude's confusion grew as Sadie latched onto her arm and pulled her away from the group and into the dressing room.

"What the hell are you doing?" Jude wasn't happy to be dragged away from the party. She found it ironic, after the days of dreading, she _wanted _to be at this party. Wanted to be with, or at least see, her guy.

"Was that the guy you were with?" Sadie's voice was low but her eyes held an intense glow, her hands were placed firmly on her hips. Jude flinched as she met her sister's gaze. She nodded slowly, guiltily, (she wasn't sure why though) waiting for the next irrational reaction. "That's Tom Quincy, you know, Mills Production star." She clarified when Jude expression quirked in confusion.

"Okay..." Jude thought about the name and it struck her. "Little Tommy Q, Tom Quincy?" Her fists clenched as the realization hit. She hoped her sister was mistaken but that was rarely the case when it came to Sadie. She couldn't understand how a _boy, _and thats what his music made him, could be the most enigmatic and passionate person she just met. Why did she even care? Five minutes together and he kissed her, that's all that happened.

But there was so much in that kiss, she couldn't ignore the feelings it gave her. For the first time in her life she felt passion. Even a little lust, well a lot of lust, but nobody needs to know that.

"Why is this happening to me?" Jude whined as she plonked into the chair behind her. "I swear I'm cursed, I should just kill myself and get it over with." But she'd probably end up in Hell and have to live her life all over again.

"Whats' the big deal?" Sadie's confusion was plain on her face. "We just have to get him out of here without Darius seeing him. Oh, and make sure a certain someone doesn't find out you were with him."

"Who?"

"Shay, of course! I think he really likes you," Sadie gushed at the thought of the two of them together. "Think about the possibilities of being with him. He could be the best thing that ever happened to you." Jude stared at her sister dumbly as she let her finished her rambling. She couldn't begin to understand the workings of Sadie's mind. It was too full of thought of Tommy.

"Sade, I'm going to get some air." Her voice was distracted and matched her faraway gaze. She slowly walked to the alley entrance, when she was out of view of the party she increased her speed, hurrying to get away from the new drama that entered her life.

She slammed the door to the alley's entrance and slumped against it. The metal felt frigid against her hands and poorly covered arms. Her breath came in shallow spurts, condensing in the cool night air. Several minutes passed as she got lost in the far reaches of her mind. A mind full of Tom Quincy.

Pushing away from the door she blindly moved to the railing she spent so much time with. Some of her best songs were written here. Jude sighed, resting her elbows against the railing. "Tom," she muttered under her breath. _Why does he have to be Tommy Q_, her mind kept spinning at the knowledge that he was _The_ Tom Quincy.

"Jude," she heard her name spat in contempt, followed by a growl of frustration. She looked to see where it came from but with the echo and limited light in the alleyway, she knew she wouldn't find the speaker.

She quickly forgot the other frustrated person and went back to wallowing in her own pity. She wanted to see him again but it wasn't possible. If she got caught with him she knew she would lose her contract, and music was her life, until recently. Very recently.

"Tommy," was spoken in a desperate tone as she fell to the metal catwalk. Her hands clutching the arctic railing keeping her from collapsing completely.

* * *

"**Hey T**, you're drooling," After his epiphany he went back to worshiping the Goddess that was his Jude. "Tom," Kwest's voice was low to make sure no one heard him. "Angie called, she said she needs to talk to you," Tommy shook his head. 

"Angie?" His expression was wistful as he spoke. Kwest's jaw hit the floor when he realizes what Tom had said. All that pining and now its 'Angie who?'

"T, are you okay? This isn't like you," Tom faced him and nodded still not all there. When he turned back he saw Jude leaving the stage. Watching her was the highlight of his night -no highlight of his life. With every glance she threw his way he wanted nothing more than to be near her again.

"What were you saying?" He asked when he noticed Kwest was still speaking to him. Kwest rolled his eyes before he started again. Tom vaguely heard him say something about Angie and Darius is looking their way. _I don't have time to worry about that, I need to find Jude. _He wished his friend would shut up and leave him alone again.

When his search for Jude was getting him nowhere he finally turns his attention to the every present Kwest.

"Quit looking for her. You're just going to drive yourself crazy. You can't have her, end of story. Just give it up now before it all goes to hell. Like everything else that happens too you," he said the last part under his breath.

"Do you ever shut up? Damn your worse that a girl. And I'm not giving up on this so either you're going to help me or you're going to stay the hell out of the way." His tone was unbending as he spoke. He glanced up to see Jude, standing with the Devil, looking at him. He gave her a smile before he told Kwest to get lost.

When he looked back he couldn't see where she was. He walked around the room carefully. No need for anyone to spot him. He was going to end up with enough people on his ass when he did what he planned.

Sitting down at the table he took Jude from earlier, he noticed a guy watching him. He had messy brown hair and wore a really dorky kung fu costume. Like he could really kick anyones ass. He looked like one of those deliberately obscure music nerds. He didn't know what that really meant but he thought it was fitting.

He had enough of this boy looking at him like he was the plague, but what could he do? Confronting him would draw too much attention towards him and thats the last thing he wanted to do. But he couldn't let this guy glare at him and get away with it. He had male pride that wouldn't let him stand for this.

He look away to see the blonde devil walking towards him with a malicious gleam in her eyes. _This does not bode well. _This could become his mantra with all the times he thought it.

"You need to leave before Darius sees you," her voice was a harsh whisper. She kept looking over her shoulder as she spoke to him. As if she was going to be in trouble if caught with him. He didn't know how far the feud had gone.

"I need to talk to Jude," Sadie saw the look in his eyes when he said her sister's name. He could tell she knew what was going through his mind and that she didn't like it.

"No, you don't. You need to stay away from my baby sister.. She has Shay, she doesn't need your pathetic ass hanging around," a smug smile crossed her lips before she told him to leave, again.

Kwest appeared and grabbed his arm and pulled him away before he said or did something he would regret. Tom was pushed out the door and nearly tripped by the force, it was as if he really did have too much to drink. "Are you outta your skittle loving mind? Confrontations are the one thing I told you to avoid, and did you listen?" He yelled as he paced speedily away from G-major. "You can't go after this girl, you know that, right?"

When he didn't answer, Kwest continued. "If they're not going to let you be with Angie, even though she doesn't want you," he muttered quickly. "What makes you think that you can be with a girl from _the _rival company? A girl that would put both of your lives in danger." He turned to face him before setting back into his hurried motion. "You're deranged."

"I'm deranged?!" He finally spoke, "I'm finally moving on from Angie and you think I'm crazy for it!" He stood in his place on the sidewalk and waited for Kwest to face him. "You're the one telling me that I don't have a chance with her and that I need to find someone else and when I do you tell me that I can't go after her? You're the one who's lost their mind not me."

Kwest glowered at him before walking away saying, "Don't say I didn't warn you! Bastard," he tried to keep his voice low but Tom heard him. _Why does everything I do end up everyone else's business but my own? _He only wanted to be with a girl, he didn't see her as the competitors star, just a girl.

Sighing he leaned his head against the cold brick wall. He couldn't believe how much crap he gotten himself in. Everywhere someone wanted something different for him, wouldn't let him make his own decisions. He was going to change that.

But could he? It seemed like Ric put his whole existence under contract, not just his music. "Damn it, Jude!" he spoke louder as he said her name. His frustration was overtaking him. He walked into the alley to have a moment alone before heading home where he would have to see his neighbor, Kwest, and get another lecture.

Something caught Tom's eye. There was movement above him. The alley was barely lit but he saw that there was a glimmer of blonde hair. And it wasn't the evil blonde he encountered early, Jude sister. How can that be her sister? They were nothing alike.

He heard his name spoke above him and saw her face only feet above him. Her expression was pained as she sat there with her head propped against the metal pole next to her. He saw this as one of the few, maybe the only time he would be alone with her so he found his voice and threw caution to the wind.

"Jude?" He watched her spring to attention and quickly look around her. "Down here," he said when she kept up her search to no avail. Their eyes locked as she smiled at him. A smile of -dare he say it- love. But it disappeared as quickly as it appeared, the pain in her eyes returned as she gazed down at him.

"What's wrong? Did that asshole hurt you?" His thoughts turned murderous if she was harmed by the bastard.

"No," she didn't elaborate. But the pain was more evident than before.

"Tell me what's wrong, maybe I can help." She shook her head vigorously, "let me help you." Her expression softened and she took in a deep breath.

"Its not something you can help me with. No one can." She sounded so helpless in that moment. He couldn't stand it, he looked around rapidly and found his way up to her. Closing the distance between them, he was breathing heavily. It had nothing to do with the climb. He knew the look in her eyes gave away more then she would have liked.

He'd seen that look of desire many times but this time there was a whole new intensity to it. He wanted all of it. Wanted to give her all of his passion to show her how much he wanted her. But he wanted more than a quick unemotional screw from her. Well it wouldn't be quick, Tom would make sure of that. It would be slow and loving.

He sat next to her, his legs hanging off of the edge. With both hands holding onto the top bar he rested his head against his forearms. "You can talk to me you know." She turned away from him minutely and he watched as she tried to organize her thoughts.

"It just..." She shook her head as if she wasn't sure if she should be doing this. Glancing up at the silver moon peaking through the clouds, she spoke. "I've got a lot to think about and nothing is making sense." Tom thought she wasn't saying everything and what else could he expect, she didn't know him that well, or at all. But he knew she could feel the connection between them. "I can't talk about it, it's just there's nothing you can do." She shrugged and turned away again.

She was biting her bottom lip at this point, he found the act so enticing. Seductive. "Jude," she looked up at him through her dark lashes. He closed the distance, placing his hands on her cheeks and softly kissed the corner of her mouth. When she didn't try to stop him he got a little more bold.

His grip, more firm than it was a moment ago, pulled her lips to his. He started slowly than minute by minute he became frantic with his need. Jude's hands held onto his elbows as she pushed herself up to make the small distance between them non-existent.

He brought his hands down arms and rested them on the small of her back. Him being in an awkward position, he pulled her across his lap and continued his attack on her mouth. He heard a soft moan when he was allow entrance and his excitement got the better of him. He knew she felt it and thought that's why she pulled away.

"Tommy," she panted as rested her forehead on his.

They sat there for a while unable to speak after the kiss. Tom was ready for more, he needed more. He moved in to start again but was cut off when Jude spoke.

"What time is it?" She asked as she nuzzled his cheek with her own. Her hand moved from its place in his hair to cup his other cheek, pulling him securely to her. He was drowning in the scent of her, so sweet. _Beautiful, _he thought as he concentrated on remembering every nuance of her.

"Past midnight," he said breathlessly. She affected him that much. Especially now with his pants feeling much too tight.

"I have to go," softly she said as she tried to pull away. But he wasn't going to let go, not that she was trying that hard to move away for him. "Sadie will worry if I'm too late. And I don't want her to come looking for me." Her tone soft , she was to lost in the moment to really care. But the nagging in the back of her mind wouldn't let her forget completely.

"No, stay with me," his voice crept near pleading. When she said her rejections again he wondered if he'd see her again. He wasn't sure if he could live with these feelings inside him and always wonder if they were one-sided. Saying what was on his mind seemed like the best idea.

"I know this sounds crazy but I think I'm in love with you," she blinked as if she was hallucinating.

"You're one of those love-at-first-sight kinda people, aren't you?" Her voice was accusing, eyes narrowing in doubt- and maybe a little fear gleamed in them?

"No I'm not, well not until I saw you," he begged with his eyes for her to understand the truth in his words.

"Could you be any more corny?" A tinge of nervousness colored her tone as she spoke. Jude began to struggle against his body.

"I don't care if it sounds corny. I think- no I do. I love you." He grabbed her face with both hands to force her to look into his eyes. "I love you."

"But -you- I... uh," her sputtering continued until he silenced her with a light kiss. "Huh?" Worry glazed her eyes as she stared dumbly at him.

"I love you." He said so earnestly as if to dare her to deny the truth of his vow. Jude started to hyperventilate, a panic attack seemed imminent. Her head fell back as she made an effort to control her breathing.

"You can't. You just can't," squeezing her eyes shut, she pinched the bridge of her nose. In desperation she tried to get off of his lap and a safe distance away.

"You were acting like this earlier. Were you upset...about me?" He hesitated with the last words.

Slowly she nodded, "I know I'm not supposed to be around you. You weren't even supposed to be here. And..." She drifted off trying to figure out how to say what needed to said. "I was hoping I could forget you. Then you kissed me. And I prayed that that kiss would get you out of my system but it only seemed to make you even more present." she couldn't stop the words form flowing, once she started she had to get the whole truth out. He was stunned when she finished. Hoping to forget him, he was glad it couldn't be done.

"Jude, Girl, I'm happy you can't forget me. It's the same way with me, well I didn't want to forget you. I just wanted you to know the way I feel about you." Her lovingly caressed her cheek as he pushed her bangs away from her face.

"Tommy." Her voice led him to believe she was going to repudiate her desire for him. "This will never-"

"Don't say that! I know what you're thinking and I know that we can make this work." He brought her body back to his, embracing her fully, taking in her sweet scent. He felt her relax into him, her arms closing around him tightening wondrously. He took it as she wanted to give them a chance.

"Jude?" The voice echoed through the alley. They both jumped in shock as the voice became recognizable.

"That's my sister, I really have to go now," Tommy saw and heard the regret coming from her. _She doesn't want to leave me._ He inwardly cheered at his victory.

"Since that's your sister that's my cue to leave. The Red Devil doesn't like me too much." He slid her off of his lap and kissed her longingly. She was going to ask what he meant but knew there wasn't time. Then it occurred to her.

"But how will I-"

"Don't worry, I'll find you," he said confidently, knowing what she was thinking, as he disappeared into the shadows.

* * *

Please Review! You better I gave you a long ass chapter. : ) Longest chapter I've ever written! 

Thanks, Eternita14. I'm an awesome nerd. Keeping up the Tommy Torture since 6/10/07.


	4. Midnight Thought and Morning Exchanges

Da Roma e Giovane

Chapter 4: Midnight Thought and Morning Exchanges.

Disclaimer is on my profile page.

* * *

**Tommy stood** outside his apartment, staring up at the few stars visible through the bright lights of the city. "Tom," he looked over to see Kwest watching him with cautious eyes. "Angie was here looking for you."

"That's nice," he said emotionless. He kept his gaze skyward, thinking about the blonde angel that entered his life. He was trying to figure out a plan to see her again, but nothing seemed to work. "I'll see you tomorrow at work," with that he walked to his apartment door in a trance like state.

He was still shocked by how he could find someone so perfect. It was as if she was made for him. Her lips fit perfectly against his, she brought his body to an achy awareness he hadn't felt with such strength before.

Making his way to his bedroom, he carelessly threw his clothes on the floor as he went. He rested on his bed, the familiar comfort brought his hectic thoughts to a manageable chaos. His eye drifted close with his mind still reeling with the images of Jude.

_**He loves**__**me**_Jude thought as she looked up at her ceiling. It would have been silent if it weren't for Sadie's incessant prattling. She hasn't stopped since they came home from the party. It was all about Shay and how cute they would be together.

As much as she tried to ignore it, not matter how much she told her sister to shut up, it wouldn't end. "Sadie!" She didn't want to use such a harsh tone but she needed to get through to her. "I know you're excited about tonight but could you go, please. I want to get ready for bed." It was a lie but she wanted to think about Tommy's words.

"Okay, I'll leave you alone so you can dream about Shay." She made her prompt exit as Jude stared at her in horror. She shuddered once the door was closed. How could anyone dream about that ignorant vain asshole?

Jude got up after Sadie left and locked the door. She had never been more grateful for a quiet moment alone in her room. She actually thanked the heavens for her dad being out of town. Finally able to think, she sat down in front of her window and looked at the quiet street below. She saw a couple walking aimlessly down the street, holding hands, stopping occasionally to steal a kiss. She wondered what it would be like for her to do that.

She never had a chance to do simple things. She was always striving to make it in the music industry. The few boyfriend she had never made her feel the way she thought she should. The whole fireworks, bells and whistles affair. Jamie was a mistake, he always said he loved her but she never had the courage or felt it to be honest, to say it back.

Spied was her 'boyfriend' for a week. When she needed to keep another idiot away, she mad a foolhardy decision and kissed Spied in front of her tour bus. She regretted it when it happened and she regrets it now. All the stories written about her and her white hot romance with Spiederman. The only thing he's romantic with is his food.

She sighed and trudged to her bathroom to wash away the pounds of makeup that was applied to her face. She stripped off the hated bat suit and pulled on her comfy pink moose pajamas. She put her hair in a haphazard bun and threw herself in her cozy bed. The face of her Don Juan kept creeping back to the front of her mind.

"Tommy, how do you do this to me?" She sighed before her eyelids became too heavy to keep open.

* * *

**Stretching **as he got out of bed, Tommy walked into the next room to get ready for the day. It didn't take him long to be done with his routine and on to the kitchen for his coffee. In no tine he was out the door and in his blue Viper speeding towards Mills Productions.

Kwest was already there setting up the equipment for Tommy's recording session. Tom had never written his own material, well he's never recorded his own material. Ric thought it didn't go with his image. But his image needed a change, everyone thought he was a player asshole who's only aspirations were to get laid.

He strode into the booth ready to argue with Kwest about what he was going to do, but was surprised to see Angie sitting in a chair in front of the soundboard. "Hi, Tommy." She said softly as she looked up at his face. Her eyes still held the sadness they always did.

"Hey Angie," he replied awkwardly. He wasn't sure how to act around her now. Usually he would turn on the charm and try to gain her favor. But now, he didn't want her like that, Jude was the only one for him. She always will be. "Is there something I can do for you?"

"Um," she nervously twisted the hem of her dress as she looked off to the side. "I was wondering if you were," she bit her lip and moved her gaze to the ground. "Do you have plans tomorrow night?" His eyes widened immensely as he thought about what she asked.

Rubbing a hand down his jaw, he looked at the ceiling and tried to find a way out of this. "I, uh, I think I have something I have to do. Sorry." Angie looked up at him briefly and her expression was completely filled with confusion.

"Are you sure?" He's been after her for so long, she thought he would jump at the chance to go out with her. If this was yesterday, he would've.

"Yeah," he said quickly, not wanting this conversation to go on much longer.

"Tom," he turned around to see Ric standing in the doorway, "my office, now." Tommy sighed as he followed his boss across the building. Ric sat in his chair facing away from Tommy as he spoke. "What was it that I walked in on?"

"Nothing much, Angie was just asking me a question." He kept his answer as truthful as he could. He knew how much Ric cared about his daughter. When he said nothing Tommy asked if that was all he wanted to talk to him.

"No. I heard what she asked you and I want to know why you refused her." He kept the back of the chair facing Tom. His eyes grew wide as he tried to think of a way to explain himself.

"I, um, I just thought-"

"You thought what?" His voice grew harsh and unbending as he refused to listen to Tom's excuses. "Tell me why you refused my daughter. You've been after her for years and now you tell her 'no'." He didn't give Tom time to respond. "You are going to go back to her and tell her that you can make it tomorrow night. Am I clear enough for you?"

"Yes sir," he never wanted to admit it but Ric scared him. But what about his Jude? She's everything to him, what was he going to do to get out of this? He kept his smile hidden as best as he could. Knowing Ric, he had eyes in back of his bald head.

* * *

"**Jude, are **you ready yet? You're going to make me late!" Sadie yelled from outside. She settled into her green Bug and turned the ignition key.

"Alright, alright. I'm coming," Jude mumbles to no one particular as she grabbed her bag and skipped downstairs. She swung through the kitchen to grab a packet of pop-tarts and strolled to the front door. She didn't care about Sadie's precious on time record. She was never on time and just fine with that fact.

She dawdled to the car and, with exaggerated slowness, sat down and went to grab the handle to close the door. "Keep going this slow and you'll have to find another way to work until your car is fixed." Jude mourned for her car as she buckled her seatbelt. It wasn't her fault someone put a 'new' post in the G-major parking lot!

"Sa-die!" She whined at nearly full volume. "Why'd you have to bring that up?" She pouted at her older sister only to be met with a smile of victory.

"Keep moving this slow in the morning and you'll get worse." She turned her attention back to the road and Jude sulked, arm crossed over her chest.

Jude jumped out of the car before it was stopped and ran to the building. She wanted to see as little of Sadie as possible for the next few hours. Maybe Spied would act like a human for once and drive her home after work. Uh, maybe Wally could do it.

About an hour pasted and Jude was sitting in front of the soundboard completely out of touch with what was happening around her. She heard the high pitched noise coming from her beat-up bag and grabbed her phone out of the front pocket.

"Hello?"

"Jude, I need to see you." The voice wasted no time getting to the point. No polite pleasantries, small talk, or even a hello.

"Who is this?" She didn't recognize the number on the screen. But she felt as if she needed to answer it.

"It's Tommy."

"Tommy?" she realized she spoke a little too loudly and lowered her voice. "Tommy, Tommy?" She looked around the close room to see she was alone. She should have done that before she answered her phone.

"Yeah. Do you think you can get away for a little while?" _He wants to see me already?_ She thought shocked. No man ever showed that much interest in her before, well not one she was interested in.

"How'd you get my number?" She kept up with her questions to understand how this was happening. Her thoughts were all over the map. No one had her number. Not even her neglectful mother knew it.

"I told you I'd find a way. So, what do you say?"

"Where would we go? I'm not supposed to be seen with you. And I'm pretty sure the same goes for you." How were they going to do this?

"I know a place."

"Where?"

"Its hard to explain. Can you get away?"

"In about an hour I might be able to. How am I supposed to get to this unexplainable place?" How can she be attracted to this guy? He's pretty stupid.

"Just go to the coffee shop about two blocks away and I'll come get you." That could work.

"I putting a lot of faith in you, you do know that, right?"

"I wouldn't have it any other way." She smiled and rolled her eyes at that.

"Okay, so three o'clock?"

"I'll see you then," he hung up and Jude slowly lowered her cell from her ear.

Jude was smiling to herself when someone walked in to the room. "Darius. Hi," she put her phone back into her bag and gave him her full attention. "Is there something I can do for you?"

"Yes there is. Shay will be here shortly," she held in the moan of disgust, "and I want you to show him around."

"Show him around?"

"He will be joining our G-major family and I have an appointment." He checked his watch as he continued, "He'll need to be familiar with his surroundings, he's more comfortable that way." She wondered how he got Shay to come here and not go to his other uncle's company. _What kind of signing bonus is he getting?_

"I have to be somewhere in about an hour," she told him honestly. For some odd reason he could read her lies.

"It won't take long. Just show him around and tell him to wait in my office when you're done. Where do you have to go anyway?"

"Just going to meet someone for lunch." He wasn't paying much attention as she told him that. He just turned and hurried out of the room. She breathed a sigh of relief when she was alone again.

She was deep in thought, her head resting on the surface in front of her, when she was interrupted. She turned her head to see who it was and almost frowned automatically. "What do you want?"

"Attitude much? I'm just here to tell you that Shay is going to be here any minute. So make yourself presentable." She told Jude as she studied her nails.

"What's wrong with how I look?"

"Do you want the short version?" Jude thought no one could out sneer her sister.

"Thanks, but I think I look fine for Shay." _Like I give a flying crap what he thinks about me and my appearance._ She thought as she looked up at Sadie.

"You look like you just rolled out of bed." Okay, so maybe she did. No need for him to have images of her in bed. Her skin crawled at what she thought.

"I guess I better fix myself up a bit. Don't want him think thoughts that he shouldn't," she threw back at her sister before getting up and taking her bag with her to the ladies room. She combed her fingers through her hair, fixed what little makeup she had on, and pulled her shirt to hide as much skin as she could.

When she was done she left the room and tossed her bag next to Kyle. She could trust him, most of the time. "Jude there you are," Darius spoke as he spotted her. "Jude is going to show you around the studio while I'm gone. Anything you need, you go to this girl," he said proudly as he spoke to his nephew. Jude could see he had different thoughts in mind at that suggestion.

She smiled until Darius was out the door before she spoke. "Okay lets get this over with." She rattled off what each room was and pointed out the studios. There wasn't much to show him. It's not that big of a place. "So just wait here until Darius gets back.

"Why don't you stay with me? I can make it worth your time." He thought he was the smooth? He's as smooth as a gravel road. She resisted the urge to smack him in favor of walking away. But she couldn't keep the words from spilling out.

"I'd rather be given a hot sauce enema." She pushed the door out of her way and hastily went to the front door. She didn't glare at Sadie's curious gaze, didn't acknowledge SME's shouts, she just saw the door and wanted to get to freedom as fast as possible.

Jude strolled along the busy walk trying to remain as calm as she could. She didn't know what to expect or what was going to happen. She knew almost nothing about him and still felt like he was to play an important part in her life.

* * *

Review Please!

Thanks, Eternita14. I'm an awesome nerd. Keeping up the Tommy Torture since 6/10/07.


	5. Meet Me Again

Da Roma e Giovane

Chapter 5: Meet Me Again

I got this chapter done. Its a miracle!

Disclaimer is on my profile page.

* * *

Jude was sitting at table waiting for Tommy. She sipped at her mocha, not really tasting it. Her brain was too full to comprehend taste. Or even to notice that her mocha was actually was a doppio espresso. "What? You didn't get me anything?" A familiar voice said from behind her.

"What should I have gotten you?" She asked as she looked up at him. He had a baseball hat pulled down to hide most of his face. His infamous sunglasses were in place. A heart melting smile graced his lips. Jude had to stop herself from staring up in awe.

"Espresso," he said as if it was a worldwide known fact.

"You like espresso? Yuck, its gross." She lifted her cup to her lips and frowned when she tasted her drink for the first time. "Here you can have this." She slid her cup across the table to him, hoping he wouldn't say anything. He didn't. Jude watched as he lifted the cup to his lips and thought about how it felt to have those very lips on hers. The softness and perfection that she felt from them.

"You ready to go?" He asked as he finished her drink. She gave a nod and stood from her chair. She couldn't admit she was scared, scared to be caught. But she knew he was worth the risk. She took his hand and they slipped away unnoticed by anyone. A feat in itself.

"How do you get around in this? It so..." she searched her brain for the word. "Flashy. Haven't I seen this in a tabloid?" Jude asked as she ran her hand across the smooth metal body, feeling the glossiness of the black coating.

"Just get in." He laughed as he held the door open for her. He wasted no time pealing out of his spot and hurried down the road. The ride was short only ten minutes from the coffee shop to where ever they were.

"What is this place?" She asked as she looked at the decrepit building in front of her. Tommy opened her door and waited for her to move to his side. She looked at the neighborhood, not recognizing anything.

"I like to come here to write," he grabbed her hand and started into the building. "I get to be alone and not worry about what everyone thinks about who I am. Simply, I get to be myself." She smiled up at him until he pulled her into the musty elevator. He took off his sunglasses and hooked them onto the front of his shirt.

"Your sure this is safe?" Her large eyes rounded more as the floors went by, the creaking wasn't making her feel any better.

"Nothing to worry about." he pressed a kiss to the inside of her wrist. "You'll be fine." She took a shaky breath in as she leaned against the cool metal of the elevator wall. With her eyes starting to squeeze shut, all she could see was Tommy and it helped her fears.

The doors in front of her slowly started to open as Tom pushed up the heavy metal. Her heart leaped at the thought of what could be out there. Was she positive that they weren't followed? Was a G-major 'personnel' as they are called, going to be there waiting? Worse, Darius himself? She stepped into the brightly lit hallway, the florescent lights made the grime all the more noticeable.

Tommy made his way to the end of the short hall, Jude in tow, her hand was clammy as they came towards the door. "You don't have anything to worry about. No one knows about this place. And the ones that do are well over sixty... or dead." He nudged her shoulder lightly.

"I have to worry about ghosts now?" she made a show of looking around the grim surroundings. Tommy laughed and gave her a quick kiss. She wanted to hold him where he was but he shook his head and turned away from her.

He pushed the battered blue painted door open with some effort and pulled Jude in behind him. Tommy took one more look around the hall before he closed the door, securing the lock from the inside. He noticed Jude was watching him and smirked at her as he faced her.

"So where are we?" She asked as he stalked closer to her.

"The Chrome Cat." He murmured against her lips before he pressed his mouth firmly to hers.

He snaked his arms around her, making it easier to lead her to the red couch near the corner. She made it even easier when she wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling herself up. Her hands clung to the back of his neck, nails digging into the flesh.

Once she had the upper hand she pulled the hat from his head and ran her fingers through his tousled hair. The ends tickled her palms as ran them over his hair again, then finally resting on his shoulders.

She laughed slightly as Tommy tripped over something and they tumbled halfway onto the couch. "If you were trying to impress me with your comedic skills, you picked a bad time to do it." She pressed her lips together to stop the next chuckle that was coming.

"If I needed to impress you, comedy would not be the way I would do it," the low, husky tone he used made her eyes grow wide. She tugged her lower lip between her teeth. If she hadn't already been sitting, well, leaning on the couch, she was sure she would have melted into a puddle of Tommy wanting. She was sure what that actually meant but she knew it was true.

"I think your going to have to prove that to me," came out mostly as a whisper.

"It would be my pleasure," his wolfish grin made her bite down harder on her lip. "But don't worry, you'll enjoy it as much as I do," he attached his lips to hers again.

Jude was starting to push up his shirt when he pulled away from her.

"We need to stop." He spoke hoarsely as he rested his head against hers. Jude was pressed into the red sofa, Tommy's body covering hers.

"I don't want you to stop," Jude tried to pull his mouth back to hers. The eagerness in her breathless voice almost made his will crumble.

"I need to get back, I have to record in an hour." He did his best to disengage himself from his girl. He liked the thought of that, _his _girl.

"That's plenty of time." Her hands clamped down further on his face.

"No, I'll need a lot longer than forty five minutes with you."

"Is that a good or a bad thing?" She asked breathlessly, her slight giggle made him almost want to prove it to her. But he didn't need Kwest coming to look for him.

"Trust me, that's a good thing," he pulled her up and put his arm around her waist. "A very good thing."

"Well, you did make a challenge and you have yet to deliver," Jude said as they walked to the elevator.

"I thought it would be better for you when we have a longer time to be together," he pulled Jude into the creaky elevator. "But if you prefer not to wait..." he cornered her and place a few kisses down her neck. Jude was just starting to forget about the death trap she was in as his hands traveled down her back, stopping the the waist of her jeans.

Her fingers found his belt loops and dragged his body that much closer. He moved back minutely to speak into her ear. "Are you really going to doubt what I said?" she shook her head, too lost to find her voice. "Good. But we have to go." He turned and opened the abused doors. Jude huffed and followed, grumbling all the way to the car.

Tommy pulled up to the coffee shop and turned of the engine. He turned to his companion, she had her head down, hair covering her face. "Jude?" She looked at him briefly before returning to her previous position. He titled her chin to face him again. "I want to see you again." He held her hand, rubbing his thumb the length of her ring finger.

"Tom," her voice was soft as she looked up at him. "I don't know if I can. I've been hearing things around the office." Jude leaned back against the leather seat. Loving the feel of his hand rubbing hers. "Darius has been talking about putting me in a 'public relationship', if you can believe that."

"Darius is related to Ric, I can believe it. Who is he going to use for this publicity stunt?" If he knew now the better he would be able to control his temper. Or not.

"I think he was mentioning a few people. One of the Toronto Maple Leafs or some movie star or Shay." The last person she mentioned she winced. The thought of that...thing, touching her, possibly kissing her, sent an intense feeling of dread though her. Also disgust. She couldn't forget the disgust.

"There is one way to get out of this," he told her as reached over and stroked her cheek. She ruined the gesture with what she said.

"And what is that brainiac?" She peered at him through her lashes. The sweet look was completely at odds with the tone she was using.

"You can be with me," he chose to ignore he attempt at an insult. He has been called much worse in the past. Recent past mostly.

"I thought I already was," she was smiling through her confusion.

"No, be with me forever... As my wife."

"What?" escaped her on a shallow breath. Her eyes darted everywhere except him.

He took her face in his hands and forced her eyes to stay on his.

The next words came from him boldly, no hint of hesitation. "Will you marry me?"

* * *

Review Please!

I know it's short. But at least it's something!

Thanks, Eternita14. I'm an awesome nerd. Keeping up the Tommy Torture since 6/10/07.


End file.
